csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Taiwan/Hong Kong)
=2015= 27 October 2015 *Adopted VULCANUS-9 *Updated Zombie Giant: add RAH-66 Comanche for human team and Angra for zombie team *Added 7 new Medals *Held Baseball event 20 October 2015 *Resold Combat Knife and SPAS-12 *Held Master Combat Knife and SPAS-12 Deluxe/Superior Upgrade Events 13 October 2015 *Added Truth and Fastline to Zombie mode *Adopted THANATOS-1 and IMI Negev NG-7 *Resold THANATOS-7 and THANATOS-9 *Achieve 90 minutes of gameplay in Zombie modes (Truth and/or Fastline only) for 10 days to get Negev NG-7 (permanent) *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 6 October 2015 *Resold Infinity *Held Infinity Black/Red Upgrade Events 22 September 2015 *Released Boss Chase *Adopted M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin *Added Laser Minigun and Dual Uzi into Bingo *Added Transcendence Piece into Mileage Decoder *Resold Mileage Decoder Bundles, THANATOS-5, THANATOS-7 and THANATOS-9 *Held Mid-Autumn Festival *Log in at 19:00 ~ 21:00 (GMT+8) from 26 September ~ 3 October to recieve one permanent Golden weapon each day (note that AS50 Pink Gold and UTS-15 Pink Gold are not included) *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 15 September 2015 *Resold SKULL-7, JANUS-1, JANUS-5 and BALROG-IX *Resold Gilboa Carbine and Dual Infinity for Upgrade Events *Held Polar Costumes event to achieve Bear Head and Doll 8 September 2015 *Resold Calico M950, RPG-7, Parker Hale M82 and M14 EBR *Introduced Eagle Paint *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 1 September 2015 *Adopted QBS-09 *Resold AS50, WA2000, ARX-160 and Barrett M95 *Achieve 90 minutes of gameplay in Zombie modes/Zombie Annihilation for 10 days to get QBS-09 (permanent) 25 August 2015 *Released Bunny Yard and Parking *Adopted VULCANUS-5 *Introduced S-Box and J-Box *Resold BALROG-XI *Held Crazy Gun Deathmatch, Bot Zombie Premium Supply Box and Timed Bomb events *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 18 August 2015 *Held Mosquitoes event 11 August 2015 *Extended Level Limit from 72 to 250 *Added, changed and deleted some Daily Missions *Added Brick Piece M777 and Superhero costumes to Code Box *Introduced Level Up Coupon *Resold Mileage Decoder Bundle, THANATOS-9, SKULL-1 and BALROG-VII *Resold Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition), Michaela (Limited Edition), Alice (Limited Edition), Yuri (Limited Edition), Soi and Ha Ly *Held Crossbow Advance Upgrade Event *Added Black Dragon Cannon and Blood Dripper as main prizes for Bingo *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 28 July 2015 *Patched Grievance Update *Patched Zombie Tag mode *Added Greesia and Out City to Zombie Tag *Adopted Air Burster *Recruited Jin Se-yeon *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 21 July 2015 *Held Find the Zombies event 14 July 2015 *Released Another Truth *Adopted VULCANUS-7 *Resold Journey to the West set and UTS-15 *Log in to receive 7th Anniversary Cake Grenade *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 30 June 2015 *Patched Zombie Mode Rework *Adopted M134 Vulcan, Dual Kriss Custom and Zombie Grenade 2 *Introduced Premium Decoder and Jackpot Point Box *Added Sapientia and Coil Machine Gun to Bingo *Resold Eruptor and Slasher *Achieve 30 minutes of gameplay in order to get a Premium Decoder (maximum 3 decoders per day, during event period) *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 23 June 2015 *Adopted PGM Hécate II *Resold THANATOS-7 *Complete different modes to achieve the PGM Hécate II: **Complete 2/5/10/15/20 modes = 100-day duration each completing; Complete 26 modes = permanent **Need 4 players and above to be counted **Can be done up to 2 different modes per day **Does not applied to Zombie File and Bot modes 16 June 2015 *Resold Fire Vulcan and Lightning Rail *Released Warehouse *Held Timed Bomb event *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 9 June 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-5 and Norinco Type 86S *Held Big Head Event *Play any Big Head Event's maps for 30 minutes each day to get Norinco Type 86S: **5 times = 100 days **10 times = permanent **Each 30 minutes = 1 time, can be done once per day 2 June 2015 *Resold Petrol Boomer 28 May 2015 *Resold SKULL-4 *Added Dart Pistol, Headgear and Champion Belt costumes into Code Box *Patched Sudden Death for Fun mode *Released Mobius *Held Medal Time event *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 19 May 2015 *Resold JANUS-5 and Katana *Held Dual Katana Upgrade Event 12 May 2015 *Adopted FNP-45 *Resold JANUS-9 *Recruited Krieg and Ha Ly *Sold Vietnamese Classes Set *Introduced La Costume *Play any Fun mode's maps for 60 minutes each day during event to get FNP-45 (100 days each time completing) *Held Special Nightmare event *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 5 May 2015 *Resold BALROG-IX, SL8 and Dual Infinity *Held SL8 and Dual Infinity Upgrade Events *Held Mother's Day event 28 April 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-9 *Released Third Report *Introduced Discount Coupon *Resold Tactical Knife *Held Double and Triple Tactical Knife Upgrade Events *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 21 April 2015 *Resold JANUS-11 and Double-barreled shotgun (Confirmed Sets) *Held Triple-barreled shotgun Upgrade Event *Held Kite event *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 9 April 2015 *Adopted PJ MK3A1, Newcomen and Mileage Code Decoder *Sold Mileage Supply Crate *Resold SKULL-11 and BALROG-XI (Confirmed Sets) *Released Train Shed for Shotgun Battle *Play Train Shed for 10 days during event (achieve 20 minutes of gameplay each day and accumulate 10 kills each time) to get PJ MK3A1 (permanent) *Added Sunglasses and Microphone Costumes into Code Box *Removed the Code Box (now all Decoders can be used without Code Box) *Replaced all old types of Decoder by Mileage Code Decoders *Updated Bingo system (Bingo now becomes a permanent feature in game) *Held Bingo event *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply *Rebalanced Zombie Scenario: Season 1 Survival maps: Lost City, Double Gate and Trap 24 March 2015 *Adopted M950 and Uzi *Achieved at least 500 minutes of game time during event in Zombie 1/2/3/4/Zombie Annihilation, to get Uzi (permanent) *Held Baseball event *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply *Fixed some bugs: **Modified some zombies' abilities **Modified Battle Veteran **Deleted Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes (effect is not removed) **Reduced the conditions required for zombie enhancement 17 March 2015 *Held Seed event 10 March 2015 *Adopted Lightning Rail and Fire Vulcan *Updated Craft system *Removed the Special Combat Blueprints and Components *Added new medals: Exterminator, Warrior & Master *Added new achievements *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 24 February 2015 *Released Rising *Recruited Soy and Jim *Held Coin event *Updated Weapon Experience 12 February 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-11, Crossbow Advance, Horn Kujang and Blood Dripper *Released Memories *Held Bingo, Valentine and Letter Collecting Events *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 3 February 2015 *Resold Advanced Code Decoder, Code A Decoder and Code B Decoder bundles *Resold Spicy and Sexy Set, Yuri (Limited Edition) and Alice (Limited Edition) Set *Held Valentine event *Held Zombie Scenario Chronicle Event: clear all Zombie Scenario maps (not included extra chapters) in sequence to earn Asura medal 20 January 2015 *Patched Zombie File *Released First Report and Second Report *Adopted RPG-7 9 January 2015 *Patched Free Update *Adopted THANATOS-7 =2014= 30 December 2014 *Resold MG36 Christmas and M95 Christmas *Held Top Ranking events *Accumulate login points on weekdays (19:00 ~ 21:00 GMT+8) for 9 days, and weekends (14:00 ~ 17:00 GMT+8) for 4 days to receive either a permanent weapon or 30 Code B Decoders *Held more Weapon Experience event 23 December 2014 *Held Weapon Release event *Resold Code A Decoder and Code B Decoder bundles *Sold 2015 New Year's Fortune bag *Held more Weapon Experience event 16 December 2014 *Sold Wizard of Oz set *Reorganized Fun mode and some Zombie Scenario maps *Introduced Paint system *Held Christmas events: **Resold M134 Minigun Christmas Edition, MG3 Christmas Edition with 50% sale-off **Adopted Tomahawk Christmas *Held Fun Kill Point Collection Event *Held more Weapon Experience event *Updated Battlefield Supply 4 December 2014 *Patched Zombie Annihilation *Held Bingo, Medal Time and Coin Events *Added Brick Piece V2 and Dominique into Code Box *Added Gentleman Costumes into Code Box *Resold SKULL-4 and SKULL-11 *Resold Sl8 and Infinity for Upgrade Event *Resold Decoder bundle *Held CSO WC 2014 event: **Vote for TW/HK team's tournament result **Gave away CSO WC 2014 spray free (perm) for all players *Upgraded Battlefield Supply *Held more Weapon Experience event 18 November 2014 *Released Madness *Adopted Gilboa Carbine *Resold SKULL-1, SKULL-7, AS50, KSG12, King Cobra, Anaconda, Wakizashi and M134 Minigun *Held Gilboa Carbine, Wakizashi and M134 Minigun Upgrade Events *Resold OTs-14 Groza for Weapon Enhancement 4 November 2014 *Patched Attack On Titan *Released Snap Blade and Dimensional Maneuver Gear costume *Added Alin and Papin into Code Box *Added Provocation costumes into Code Box 21 October 2014 *Released Splash *Adopted Crowbar Maverick and K1A Maverick *Resold Maverick S Combat Blueprint + Unlimited Durability item set *Resold Lightning LZ-1, Lightning HZ-1, JANUS-1 and JANUS-7 *Held more Weapon Experience event 7 October 2014 *Adopted M1 Garand, M1918 BAR, Sten Mk2 and M1911 A1 *Sold World War II Set B *Held World War II Weapons Event *Held more Weapon Experience event 23 September 2014 *Adopted Rail Cannon and Plasma Grenade *Released Hell Ride *Held Bingo event *Held 4x probability for Ripper, Gae Bolg and Black Dragon Cannon *Resold Survival Tools Package *Sold Code Decoder bundles 16 September 2014 *Adopted Mauser C96, MG42, Mosin-Nagant and MP40 *Sold World War II Set A *Held World War II Weapons Event *Held more Weapon Experience event 9 September 2014 *Resold Double-barreled shotgun for Upgrade Event *Held more Weapon Experience event 2 September 2014 *Adopted Erupt Cannon and Slasher *Patched Fight Yard *Released Ice World 26 August 2014 *Resold Dual Infinity for Upgrade Event *Resold AWP-Z *Resold Cart Rider Best Friend Package 19 August 2014 *Released Omen *Adopted JANUS-3 *Resold JANUS-9 *Held more Weapon Experience event 12 August 2014 *Sold JANUS-3 Reservation Ticket *Resold Tactical Knife for Upgrade Event *Held Mosquito event *Held lottery event for Jennifer-life sized pillow *Held more Weapon Experience event 5 August 2014 *Recruited Henry and Gunsmith *Sold Meister Package *Introduced Manners system *Adopted BALROG BLUE Series *Held Find the Zombies event *Held more Weapon Experience event 29 July 2014 *Held Lucky Coin event *Resold Yuri (Limited Edition), Alice (Limited Edition), Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Resold Natasha and Jennifer package *Held Valentine spray event 22 July 2014 *Adopted Petrol Boomer *Patched Zombie Giant *Released Forsaken *Resold M2 Browning *Held more Weapon Experience event 15 July 2014 *Sold Petrol Boomer Reservation Ticket *Held Ice Breaking event 8 July 2014 *Introduced Zombie Enhancement System *Added Weapon Experience System *Added Bendita, Hair & Hair Costumes *Held Bingo Event *Held Dinosaur costumes giveaway event *Resold M32 MGL and JANUS-5 *Held Code Box 2x Probability event for all weapons and 4x Probability event for Cannon, Ripper and Lightning AR-2 1 July 2014 *Held Indian Costumes Giveaway event 24 June 2014 *Introduced New Classic Battle restriction *Introduced Tutorial Mode for Bot Zombie Mod and Zombie Scenario *Enlarged inventory *Added Galil Maverick and M1887 Maverick *Resold BALROG-XI, BALROG-VII and BALROG-I *Held Soccer event 17 June 2014 *Resold BALROG-III and BALROG-V *Held Seed event 10 June 2014 *Adopted JANUS-11 *Released Paranoia *Resold BALROG-IX *Released Spirit Shot, Summoning Shot and Tornado Shot 3 June 2014 *Sold JANUS-11 Reservation Ticket 28 May 2014 *Added Isabelle and Aeolis into Code Box *Resold Leviathan *Introduced Matchmaking 13 May 2014 *Released Metro *Added Maverick Combat Blueprint *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and SPAS-12 Maverick *Resold KSG-12, Rheinmetall MG3, King Cobra, MK48, HK 23E and AI AS50 *Resold M2 Browning for Weapon Enhancement 07 May 2014 *Held Lucky Coin event *Resold STG44, HK G11, XM2010, Barrett M95, ARX-160 and WA2000 29 April 2014 *Sold Journey to the West set *Held Special Nightmare Event **Beat Teddy Terror 10 times to receive Wedung (Permanent). You must collect the gift box at the ground to obtain it. If you already have the weapon, you will receive Pain Dominator for 60 days *Held Polar Costume Giveaway Event *Held Bell Event *Login at 3pm or 9 PM (HK time) to obtain Code A Decoder: ** 1 May 2014: 5 Quantities ** 2 May 2014: 6 Quantities ** 3 May 2014: 7 Quantities 18 April 2014 *Resold JANUS-1 and JANUS-7 9 April 2014 *Unleashed Shadow Conqueror package *Released Duration Extender *Added Cyclone and Lingling into Code Box *Spend 6000 cash to get PSG-1 *Spend 1500 cash to get Lightning BIG-EYE *Resold BALROG-VII, BALROG-V and BALROG-III *Held Weapon Release event *Log in for 10 days and play for 20 hours to get TAR-21 permanent 1 April 2014 *Log in to receive World Best Set (7 days), Deadly Shot (5 days) and Reversed Map items *Resold SVI Infinity *Held Infinity upgrade event 25 March 2014 *Adopted JANUS-9 *Released Sanctuary *Resold JANUS-5 *Resold Kriss Super V and SPAS-12 (Upgrade parts included) *Held Kriss Super V and SPAS-12 upgrade events 18 March 2014 *Released JANUS-9 Reservation ticket *Resold JANUS-5 alongside JANUS-9 Reservation ticket *Resold Dragon Set alongside Advanced Code Decoder and Code Box bundle *Resold M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity and Wakizashi *Held M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity and Wakizashi upgrade events 11 March 2014 *Released Anti-Zombie Combat Blueprint *Resold Tactical Knife, Combat knife, Double-barreled shotgun and SL8 *Held Tactical Knife, Combat knife, Double-barreled shotgun and SL8 upgrade events *Finish upgrading all 4 weapons and incoming weapons will receive a random gold weapon from Code Box *Resold Natasha, Jennifer, Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Held Origin Weapons License and Melee Weapons License event 4 March 2014 *Resold BALROG-I 25 February 2014 *Re:boot New Zombie Shelter *Released Desert Plant *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer *Released Survival Tools Package *Resold SKULL-11 *Extended resale period for SKULL-6, AWP-Z and PKM *Held B-Box Giveaway event 11 February 2014 *Re:boot Zombie Scenario *Released Envy Mask *Recruited Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) *Resold SKULL-1, SKULL-3, SKULL-6, SKULL-7, BALROG-IX, PKM and AWP-Z *Resold BALROG-XI with advanced decoder package only *Extended resale period for SKULL-8 and SKULL-4 *Held Heart bomb event 21 January 2014 *Adopted Gae Bolg, MP7A1 Unicorn and Horse Axe *Released Shoreline *Resold SKULL-4, SKULL-8 and BALROG-XI *Held Letter Collecting Event and Bingo Event *Held Kite Event *Held Top up event: **Top up 1000 GASH to receive Gruesome Assassin (30 Days) **Top up 5000 GASH to receive China Flag Costume (Permanent) **Top up 8000 GASH to receive Winchester M1887 Gold Edition (Permanent) 14 January 2014 *Adopted M2 Browning *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Unleashed Night Stalker *Resold SKULL-3 7 January 2014 *Item Re:boot *Resold SKULL-9 *Resold Beretta ARX-160, M14 EBR, AS50 and Parkerhale M82 for Weapon Enhancement *Spend 700GASH to obtain every Anti-Enhancement Materials 17 December 2013 *Adopted M1887 Chrismas Edition *Added Savery and PKM Gold into Code Box *Resold MG36 Christmas Edition and Barrett M95 Christmas Edition (50% sale off if player owned original weapon) *Resold MG36 and Barrett M95 *Re:boot Clan and Ranking systems *Added 4 new medals *Held Ice Breaking event *Held Christmas event 10 December 2013 *Held Combat Knife and Kriss Super V Upgrade Events *Resold XM2010, KSG-12, M79 Saw Off, Lightning Dao-1, Lightning Bazzi-1, M24, HK G11 and Tomahawk *Held Bell event 03 December 2013 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Resold Tactical Knife and SKULL-7 *Held Big Head Event *Held B-Box Giveaway Event 26 November 2013 *Resold UTAS UTS-15 and Parang *Held Dual Wakizashi and SL8 Custom Upgrade event 19 November 2013 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Resold Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 *Patched New Zombie Shelter *Released Dead City *Added new medals: Survivor & Dismantle 12 November 2013 *Resold BALROG-VII *Resold BALROG-V *Resold Salamander 05 November 2013 *Added Drill and G11 Gold to Code Box *Resold SKULL-11 and SKULL-4 *Held Dice event *Top up 6000 cash to receive Heal zombie permanent *Reformed new appearance of medals *Added 6 new medals 22 October 2013 *Released Illusion and Illusion Key *Clear Illusion to have a chance to get Deimos, Desert Eagle Red, Yuri SD Spray or Criss SD Spray *Adopted JANUS-7 *Resold BALROG-III and BALROG-XI *Held Halloween event *Introduced All Zombie Set *Held Dual Infinity and Double Barrel Upgrade Event 15 October 013 *Sold JANUS-7 Reservation Ticket *Resold BALROG-III *Held Melee Weapons License event *Held Origin Weapons License event 08 October 2013 *Recuited Walter and Carlito *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Resold Luger P08, Thompson Chicago, King Cobra, StG 44, Winchester M1887, MK48, M60E4, MG3 and HK23E *Introduced B-Box *Held Baseball event 24 September 2013 *Discovered Conspiracy *Adopted JANUS-5 *Resold M32 and Lightning BIG-EYE *Held Bingo Event *Added UTS-15 Pink Gold and Compound Bow to Bingo Event *Spend 6000 cash to get PSG-1 permanent *Spend 1500 cash to get Lightning BIG-EYE permanent *Held 4× probability event to get PowerSaw, Cannon and Lightning AR-2 from Code Box *Held 2× probability event to get Thunderbolt, Green Dragon Blade and Volcano from Code Box 17 September 2013 *Release JANUS-5 reservation ticket *Resold SPAS-12 and Remington M24 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event 10 September 2013 *Adopted ARX-160 *Release Dark Snow *Resold BALROG-I *Held Mid-Autumn Festival event and Lucky Coin event *Held Master Sniper Spray event 03 September 2013 *Resold Infinity *Held Infinity Upgrade event *Resold M79 Saw Off and KSG-12 27 August 2013 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Tatical Knife and M134 Minigun Upgrade events *Held Time Bomb event *Resold SKULL-5 packed with 500,000 game points 20 August 2013 *Resold BALROG-IX *Resold Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Resold SKULL-6 and SKULL-3 *Resold Alice Bunny Costumes Set *Resold Fantastic Union Package *Resold Christmas Edition weapons *Held Mosquitoes Eradication event 13 August 2013 *Resold MG36 Xmas and Barrett M95 Xmas and can be purchase with limited sale off by 50% *Added MG3 Xmas and M134 Minigun Xmas in Code box alongside with 400% chance event *Resold Alice Bunny Costumes Set *Resold Fantastic Union Package 06 August 2013 *Adopted SKULL-6 *Resold SKULL-3 *Released Encounter *Updated Battlefield Supply 01 July 2013 *Held Bingo Event and Ice events *Adopted AWP-Z, SKULL-8 and Leviathan *Increased the chance to get Lightning AR-1 from Code Box by 400% *Spend an amount of money to claim either Stamper (Permanent), Code B Decoder (50 units) or Erika (Permanent) Category:Events